Intruso
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: Rogue es despertada a mitad de la noche por un intruso en su cuarto. Claro que los problemas empiezan cuando el "intruso" despierta a toda la mansión...


Intruso

La noche había caído hace tiempo. El instituto estaba sumido en la penumbra, todos sus habitantes profundamente dormidos. Bueno, casi todos sus habitantes…

Rogue se movió en su cama, tratando por todos los medios de permanecer dormida, pero sin mucho éxito. Abrió sus ojos, pero no pudo ver nada (tal vez por q era de noche?…) No muy segura de por que estaba despierta, se quedo en su cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. Poco después escucho un ruido, como si algo se cayera.

Rápidamente se sentó en su cama, prendió la luz de su mesa de noche y trato de ver q se había caído. Nada. Todo parecía normal. No muy segura de si estaba imaginando cosas o no, Rogue apago la luz y se echo en su cama (de nuevo) tapándose con las sábanas hasta la barbilla para tratar de reconciliar el sueño.

No paso mucho para que el ruido volviera a repetirse. Segura de no haberlo imaginado esta vez, Rogue se sentó y prendió la luz rápidamente buscando por toda la habitación lo q sea que hubiera causado el ruido. Pasaron como 10 minutos sin que se encontrara nada, pero Rogue no se rindió. Claro q después de otros 10 minutos, ya estaba aburrida y con mucho sueño, así q pensó en volverse a dormir y buscar en la mañana. De repente, algo llamó su atención.

En la esquina del cuarto, tratando de esconderse de la luz, Rogue encontró al causante del ruido.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty volteó a mirar a Rogue, no muy segura de si era una broma o no. Estaba profundamente dormida, cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba. Cuando al fin se convenció de que no era un sueño, se volteo, aún más dormida que despierta a ver a Rogue. Su cerebro seguía dormido, por lo que no se fijó en su cara de terror, ni pudo entender las señas o la (muy) rápida explicación de Rogue.

Pensando q era sólo otra pesadilla, Kitty se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se acercó hacia su amiga, dispuesta a tranquilizarla lo mejor que pudiera (y pensando pedirle al profesor en la mañana que la cambiara de cuarto)

Caminando y bostezando al mismo tiempo, Kitty camino hasta Rogue y se sentó a su lado, dándole palmaditas en el hombro como un autómata. Rogue golpeó su mano con la suya rápidamente, antes de mirar a la muy extrañada Kitty, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kitty extrañada, antes de voltear a mirar hacia donde Rogue estaba mirando. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, su cara empalideció y, antes q Rogue pudiera hacer algo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!-

Scott escucho el grito, pero se demoro en levantarse, convencido de q era un sueño. Claro que cuando este se repitió (el grito, no el sueño) Scott no pudo seguir ignorándolo y, buscando sus gafas con una mano, se levanto

-¡Scott! ¿Qué pasa?- Scott se detuvo para ver a Jean, todavía en pijama (claro, como tu no lo estas…)-¿qué pasa?- pregunto de nuevo, tratando de ganar su atención, q el joven cíclope había estado fijando en sus piernas (con la pijama q usa, no me extraña…)

-no tengo ni idea…- fue la única respuesta q obtuvo

-¿no crees q sea Bobby de nuevo, verdad?- siguió con el interrogatorio. Bobby se había ganado una reputación de bromista, poniendo bromas y trucos a quien se le pusiera en el camino (excepto, claro esta, Logan) Y el mes pasado había consagrado esa reputación al levantar a la mansión todos los días de todo un mes por supuestas emergencias (fuego, Magneto, inundación, Apocalipsis, Magneto, entre otras), hasta que el profesor se había hartado y había amenazado con "obligarlo" (todos sabemos como) a ir a la escuela sin ropa (y más de 10 entrenamientos con Logan) Después de eso, había sido difícil notar la presencia del joven mutante por la casa.

-no lo sé- respondió Scott, al mismo tiempo q pensaba en 1000 diferentes maneras de castigar al cubo de hielo. Siguieron en silencio, hasta llegar al cuarto de las chicas, donde aún se escuchaban más de un esporádico grito. Prendiendo la luz, el líder de los X-men tuvo q esperar unos segundos para poder articular una palabra de nuevo.

Kitty y Rogue estaban encima de una de las camas, las dos con expresión de terror (q Rogue trató de disimular cuando los vio) y abrazadas una a la otra como si se les fuera la vida en eso (q Rogue tb trató de disimular apenas los vio)

Scott sacudió su cabeza tratando de reunir sus ideas, pero no logro decir nada (si por el sueño o por otras…razones, no podría precisar) Jean lo miro con reproche antes de dirigirse a las dos traumadas adolescentes.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó en el tono más maternal q fue capaz de producir a esa hora de la noche; el cual, sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-¿qué pasa?- esta vez fue el turno de Scott, q había ido en ayuda de su novia, después de reaccionar por un codazo en las costillas.

Kitty siguio sin decir nada, pero Rogue lo miró y en vez de responder levanto el brazo y señalo a un punto al otro lado de la habitación. Jean y Scott voltearon a ver al susodicho punto y un poco después Scott logro distinguir algo entre las sombras.

Ahí, escondido en la penumbra del cuarto, había…(tan tan tan tan) una rata (…). Scott levanto la ceja y miro a Jean, seguro de q ella tendría una reacción parecida. Sin embargo, Jean se había puesto muy pálida y miraba a la rata con la misma expresión de terror con q había visto la "muerte" del profesor (Apocalipsis, recuerdan?)

Luego, con una velocidad q hubiera puesto celoso a Pietro, Jean se corrió y se trepo en la cama gritando todo el camino. El problema fue q empujo a Kitty, la cual grito y se tiro sobre Rogue para no caer. Tomada por sorpresa y, como el histerismo se contagia, ella también grito y Scott tuvo q esperar 10 minutos para q se callaran.

-¿Qué les pasa?- entre sorprendido y divertido por su actitud- es sólo una rata-

-¡¿Solo una rata?! ¿¡y eso no te parece bastante!? -le respondio Jean, molesta con su novio por no tomarla en serio y con miedo por "solo una rata" -¡ese animal…¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!!-

Scott tuvo q taparse los oídos ante los gritos colectivos de toda la población femenina del cuarto. Asustada por los gritos, la rata había comenzado a correr por el cuarto, lo que ocasiono más gritos, los q a su vez ocasionaron que la rata corriera más rápido, lo que ocasiono más gritos, lo q ocasiono que la rata se moviera más…(ya la captaron, no?)

-¡¡Scott!! ¡¡Scott has algo!!- Scott miro a Jean unos minutos sorprendido por el pedido (o de que actualmente la hubiera oído, por que para ese entonces ya pensaba que no tenía tímpanos) antes de asimilarlo del todo. -¡¡¡Scott!!! ¡¡¡haz algo, mátala, sácala, ahógala, no me interesa, pero haz algo!!- siguió Jean, y Scott no sabía si reír por el hecho q estaba tan histérica que parecía que estaba llorando.

Al fin Scott decidió q quería dormir, así q tendría q hacer algo con la rata. Trato de encontrar algo con q golpearla, pero excepto q comenzara a tirarle animales de peluche, no había nada q pudiera servirle. Así q se dio la vuelta para buscar una escoba o algo con q poder acabar con el roedor. Claro q no contó con la reacciones de las feminas en el cuarto.

-¡¡Scott!! ¡¡¿¿a dónde vas??!! ¡¡no nos dejes solas!! -gritó Kitty, al mismo tiempo q se estiraba para tratar de agarrarlo del polo y evitar q se fuera. Claro q tuvo q detenerse cuando casi se cae de cara en el piso.

-voy a buscar una escoba o algo. ¿Cómo esperan q la mate, si no?- Scott se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Jean (q es mas alta de Kitty) se estiró y logro agarrarlo del polo, tratando de evitar que se fuera. Scott solo volteo y levanto una ceja y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido por Rogue

-¡¡ya me harte!! ¡¡me voy!!- todos miraron sorprendidos como Rogue se acercaba y se disponía a bajar de la cama, pero no había puesto un pie en el piso cuando la rata volvió a moverse, sus patitas sonando por todo el cuarto. Instantáneamente todas gritaron y volvieron a sus anteriores posiciones, dejando a Scott libre para separarse de ellas un par de metros.

-¿Qué pasa?- todos voltearon para ver a Kurt parado en la puerta, con cara de sueño y con las justas reprimiendo un bostezo. Scott sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Kurt cuando Jean, Kitty y Rogue trataron de explicarle la situación al mismo tiempo (y con gran volumen)

Aún no había entendido cuando, viendo una salida en la puerta, la rata comenzó a correr hacia él. Las chicas comenzaron a gritarle advertencias (entre otras cosas sin sentido) y Scott vio la confusión de Kurt al ser advertido de un ataque inminente y "potencialmente mortal".

Scott había decidido ir a la ayuda del elfo (explicarle la situación no sería mala idea) cuando este reacciono de la única manera posible y se teleportó al lado de Scott, donde supuso que no había ningún peligro ("potencialmente mortal"…)Dejando el camino completamente libre para la rata.

-¡¡Demonios!!- fue lo único q exclamo Scott, antes de correr en persecución del animal. Sabía q no podía dejarlo suelto por la casa, ya que podía ocasionar más accidentes como ese. Y los pobres tímpanos de Scott no podían tolerar más accidentes como ese.

Un poco más adelante Scott vio al animalito correr pegado a la pared. Haciendo lo único q se le ocurrió, Scott se levanto las gafas y disparo contra la rata. Para su suerte (y sorpresa de Scott) la rata logro esquivarlo y siguio corriendo. Scott se preparó para disparar de nuevo, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡¿Se puede saber q estas haciendo?!- Scott se volteo para ver a un muy molesto Logan, junto a una (aparentemente) calmada (pero realmente furiosa) Ororo.

Sin embargo, Scott no respondió de inmediato. Se quedo mirando a Logan y Ororo con cara de sorpresa. Había algo que no encajaba en todo esto, pero Scott no podía identificarlo. Además Scott podía jurar q se estaban poniendo nerviosos ante su mirada. Parecían dos niños atrapados en medio de una travesura…

Espera, ¿no se suponía que el cuarto de Logan estaba al otro lado de la casa? El pasadizo por el q (Scott suponía) habían venido no daba al ala de las chicas, especialmente al cuarto de Ororo? Logan tendría que haber dado toda la vuelta a la casa para aparecer por ahí… o venir del cuarto de Ororo! (O.O…¡¡atrapados!!) tratando de apartar esos pensamientos (al menos por el momento) Scott se concentro en la pregunta aún sin responder.

-es q una rata se metió al cuarto de Rogue y Kitty…-Scott (y los otros dos lo imitaron) volteo a ver hacia el lugar donde la rata había estado segundos antes, sólo para encontrarla aún ahí, escondida en una esquina y oliendo el ambiente con cuidado.

-¿¡y por eso gritaban!? ¡ja! -Logan parecía muy divertido con el asunto e incluso formulo una de sus sonrisas de Guepardo (ya saben, esas sonrisas de lobo q dicen q no vas a poder ver el sol de nuevo? La misma!) - bueno, hay q arrinconarla para q no c escape. Gafas, rodeala y acercate desde el otro lado. Ro, tu ve desde el frente…-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos para que se calmaran y otros cinco para que Jean, Rogue y Kitty pudieran explicarle la situación. Para ese entonces, Rogue había vuelto a su carácter habitual (al menos lo intentaba) y Jean y Kitty estaban más tranquilas, aunque aún muertas de miedo.

Cuando al fin logro entender la situación, Kurt decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de ayudar a Scott, ya que por su culpa la rata se había escapado. Así q, después de asegurarle a las chicas que iban a estar bien y cerrar la puerta del cuarto, se teleportó hacia donde penso que Scott podía haber ido.

Aparentemente calculo mal, por que el pasadizo estaba vacio. Intento de nuevo, pero con los mismos resultados. Pero parece que en verdad la tercera es la vencida, por que al fin Kurt se encontró no solo al lado de Scott, sino también junto a Logan y una histérica Ororo.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!- el grito de Ororo sorprendió a todos (y dejo sordos a muchos), pero en especial a la rata. El pobre animal, asustado por el "bamf" de Kurt y el grito de Ororo, reanudo su movimiento lo que amenazaba con activar una reacción en cadena ya mencionada antes.

Sin embargo, Ororo era mayor y más madura que las chicas, como para cometer el mismo error. Cuando vio que la rata se movía, ella no grito, no ella… bueno, si grito. Pero no solo grito sino que, antes de que pudieran detenerla junto sus manos y disparo un rayo contra el animal. Con tan buena puntería que le fallo a la rata y le dio a los cables de electricidad, apagando la luz en toda la mansión.

Con la oscuridad se hizo el silencio, mientras la población del pasadizo intentaba ver que pasaba a su alrededor. Aparentemente el único que tuvo éxito fue la rata, y no paso mucho para que se oyeran sus suaves pisadas mientras corría por la alfombra. A esto se sumaron los gritos de Ororo (que al menos ya no intento pegarle al animal, por que no podía ver nada) y los gritos de todo la población de la mansión que se acababa de despertar (cortesía de los gritos) y habían sufrido el repentino apagón.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- Todos voltearon para ver a Remy, q había "prendido" una de sus cartas generando un poco de luz. Claro que un rato después toda la atención volvió a Ororo que víctima del pánico se había trepado a Logan para evitar los "ataques" (inminentes y potencialmente mortales…) de la rata.

-bueno, hay que cazarla antes q las demás se den cuenta de su presencia- dijo Logan cuando Ororo al fin se bajo de él (no q se estuviera quejando), refiriéndose por supuesto al resto de la población femenina de la mansión -Ro, vete al cuarto de Rogue y Kitty, no creo q hayan salido de ahí, los demás…

-¿¡yo sola!? ¿¡y a oscuras!?-

-si quiere yo puedo acompañarla, cherie- intervino Remy (como si no supieramos por q lo haces…. Aprovechado!)

Sin embargo esto ocasionaba un problema, por que con Remy se iba la luz (no es q pudiera darle su "carta" a alguien más, por que esta seguramente explotaría) y aunque Kurt aseguro que podía ver en la oscuridad, la idea de seguir al joven demonio por toda la mansión no era muy agradable ni para Logan ni para Scott.

Antes de que llegaran a una conclusión, la fortuna se compadeció de ellos y las luces de emergencia se encendieron. Pero todo tiene un lado malo, por que ahora que no dependía de él para la luz (el hombre luciérnaga!!!) Ororo no quería ir con Remy y se obstino a que Guepardo la acompañara. Al fin, Remy tuvo q posponer su deseo de ver a Rogue y se encontró persiguiendo a una rata por corredores no muy bien iluminados junto a Scott y Kurt; mientras que Logan conducía a Ororo al fuerte anti roedores, antes conocido como el cuarto de Rogue y Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy tenía que reconocer que después de 10 minutos de correr en pijama por pasadizos vacíos y más oscuros que iluminados, ya se estaba hartando del "juego". Estaba cansado, con sueño y además aburrido por q ninguno de sus compañeros de cacería había dicho una palabra desde q dejaron a Logan y Ororo.

-¿Me pregunto por q todas las mujeres le tienen tanto miedo a las ratas?- Remy se alegro q alguien, en este caso Kurt, rompiera el silencio

-Remy se pregunta lo mismo…-

-Es extraño…- siguio Scott- yo he visto a Jean o a Rogue enfrentar cosas mucho más peligrosas sin pensarlo dos veces…y sin embargo un pequeño animal es capaz de hacerlas gritar como si tuvieran cuatro años- todos asintieron e hicieron soniditos de asentir (vamos, tienen q saber cuales son!!…los escribiría, pero no se como se escriben nn)

-Aparentemente, todas las cheries le tienen miedo a los pequeños roedores- más soniditos de asentimiento

-Pero igual es extraño, no? Se acuerdan de cuando la señora Munroe se enfrento a Apoclipsis?- exclamó el elfo- ni siquiera pestañeo!!!

-si!!! Y ahora un animalito la hace gritar como si no hubiera mañana!!- todos rompieron en carcajadas, o al menos rieron lo q podían corriendo al mismo tiempo.

-A lo mejor es genético. Nunca he visto un cherie q no le tenga miedo a las ratas- dijo Remy (aunque supongo q ya lo notaron) Todos rieron (o siguieron riendo) cuando, como para enfatizar lo dicho, se escucho un grito femenino no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡¡Esa es Amara!!- dijo Scott, deteniendo las risas. Todo el grupo se detuvo automáticamente y se redireccionó hacia el ala de los nuevos reclutas.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la mayoría de los habitantes del ala en las puertas de sus cuartos, con pijama y caras de sueño. Sin prestarles mucha atención, Scott, Kurt y Remy se dirigieron al cuarto de Amara, q por suerte era el más cercano y tenía la puerta abierta de par en par. Kurt fue el primero en llegar y se asomo a la puerta, solo para ser recibido por un rayo de fuego que le hubiera sacado la cabeza si no lo esquiva a tiempo

-No creo q este muy feliz de vernos…- respondió el demonio con una sonrisa, muy contento de q su cabeza siguiera donde tenía q estar. Sin embargo nadie le pudo responder porque numerosos rayos de fuego comenzaron a salir por la puerta, acompañados por gritos de su ocupante y seguidos muy de cerca por el pequeño roedor. Este, al ver a Remy, Scott y Kurt a un lado de la puerta comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasadizo. Un pasadizo lleno de jóvenes (más dormidos q despiertos) mutantes.

-¡¡Atrápenla!!- gritaron los tres a la vez, ninguno muy dispuesto a seguir la persecución por más tiempo. Claro q no contaron con la hora, por q algunos de los reclutas solo voltearon a mirarlos llenos de confusión, mientras que otros solo se dieron la vuelta y entraron en sus cuartos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Ray (sobretodo por q era el más cercano a la rata) y, haciendo lo único q se le ocurrió a su cansada mente, comenzó a disparar rayos de electricidad al animal, de los cuales la rata esquivo… todos.

Para cuando Ray se aburrió (o se dio por vencido) Bobby había logrado procesar lo que los 3 "adultos" (dependiendo con quien los compares) habían dicho y trato de congelar a la rata, fallando y congelando el piso en su lugar.

Como en una pista de patinaje, la rata comenzó a deslizarse sin control por el hielo, evitando milagrosamente al mismo tiempo las pequeñas explosiones generadas por Tabby, la cual se quedó sorprendida de q pudiera darle a todo en el salón peligro y fallará en darle a un pequeño animal.

El siguiente en tratar fue John, él cual con solo un click de su encendedor (y una risa maniática) logró que las llamas rodearan al roedor, él cual chilló al ver como las llamas lo rodeaban generando una especie de camino cada vez más angosto.

Scott se permitió una sonrisa llena de cansancio pensando que al fin la cacería había acabado. Claro que no había contando con la mente parcialmente disfuncional (en otras palabras le faltaba un tornillo) de John. Antes de que el camino se acabara, John modifico las llamas creando una especie de aro de fuego, el cual la rata no se detuvo a saltar, dejando el olor a pelo quemado.

John pestañeo un par de veces sorprendido antes de continuar riéndose como un maníaco. Sólo se detuvo cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Remy y miradas asesinas del resto de la población

-¡¡se suponía q la atraparas, no q le enseñaras trucos!!- ante esto John no pudo más q reasumir su risa maniática, seguida de miradas exasperadas del resto de la población.

Todos volteron a mirar llenos de cansancio a la rata alejándose por el pasillo, ninguno reuniendo suficientes ánimos para seguir persiguiéndola. Ya todos habían perdido la esperanza de atraparla antes de q se acabara el día, cuando un leve sonido los hizo levantar la mirada. Todos vieron como el profesor Xavier emergía de las sombras, aún en pijama y con cara de cansancio.

El profesor los miró, pero no pareció nada sorprendido por la situación. Llevando su mano al costado de su cabeza, se concentró por un segundo y emitió una especie de rallo psíquico (se acuerdan cuando acabo con Leviatan? Idéntico) La rata se detuvo al instante, como congelada y después de deslizarse un poquito se quedo como dormida a los pies del profesor.

Todos emitieron suspiros de alivio (y unos cuantos de sorpresa) pensando q ya no tenían q seguir persiguiéndola (y por lo q se a q hubiera hecho el profesor). Justo entonces la última puerta se abrió apareciendo el único estudiante del instituto q aún no se había despertado.

Jamie miró con curiosidad a la multitud fuera del cuarto, antes de dirigir la mirada al profesor y luego al (ahora) inmóvil bulto a sus pies. Entonces ahogó un grito y cayó de rodillas a su costado

-¡¡George!! -dijo mientras la levantaba del piso (entre gritos de asco de la población femenina y unos cuantos de la masculina) y trataba de reanimarla mediante el eficaz método de (respiración boca a boca!!!…de verdad lo creerían capaz?) sacudirla sin parar

-Jamie, esa…rata, es tu "mascota"?- preguntó Scott, entre sorprendido y deseoso de matar a Jamie por hacer q se levantara a esa hora de la noche.

-eehhh…bueno….- fue lo único q respondió, dándose cuenta (recién) del lío en el q estaba.

-Jamie- intervino el profesor, con la voz más seria q pudo articular a esa hora.

-si…-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todo el mundo se despertó (lo q fue alrededor de las doce) Jamie dejó a "George" libre en el jardín, bajo la mirada atenta de Logan. Cuando al fin estaban lo suficiente despiertos como para interrogarlo, descubrieron q Jamie había encontrado a George en el jardín hace unos días y lo había estado alimentando de comida q sacaba de la alacena a escondidas y sobras del almuerzo.

Después de eso el instituto volvió a la normalidad. La mayoría de la gente perdono a Jamie no mucho después por q era el más joven y nadie podía mantenerse molesto con él, y por q lo compadecían por el castigo q le puso Logan. Los estudiantes se preguntaban por q Logan parecía estar tan molesto con el pequeño mutante. Cuando le preguntaron, el se limitó a gruñir y caminar hacia el otro lado. Todos los estudiantes siguieron preguntando por lo menos una semana, todos menos Scott que valoraba mucho su integridad física (y tenía ciertas sospechas)

En fin, la vida en el instituto volvió a la normalidad… por ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

George olió el aire alrededor de él cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar algún olor. Cuando no encontró ninguno, comenzó a deslizarse a través de las largas sombras proyectadas por la luna. Una vez q llegó junto a la mansión, se detuvo a oler el aire de nuevo y, cuando se convenció de q no había nadie cerca, atravesó un pequeño agujero en la pared, adentrándose en la casa

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola!!! Q les pareció mi fanfic?? Es mi primer fanfic de X-men (y probablemente el último, por q he descubierto q no son mi fuerte) Espero q les haya hecho reír, por q esa era la intención.

Solo para aclarar unas cosas. El fanfic se sitúa después de Apocalipsis y he incorporado a Remy (Gambito) y a John (Pyro) al instituto, sobre todo por q me caen bien. Lo demás sigue igual.

Bueno, entonces eso es todo. Bye!!! nn


End file.
